More than a one night stand
by maddy.simmons.39
Summary: Don't read this is you are a prude cuz I'm writing a lot of M and T materiel Jace is known as the towns man candy/man whore. If you haven't had sex with Jace then you have with Sebastian. Clary has to live with her dad wen stuff happens with her mom. Jace is falling for the new kid what will happen if they have met before but she can't remember.


**ok so this is not for prudes as u can tell well please enjoy thx R&R **

** Jace**

I was out at my favorite club, Pandemonium. I mean what's no to like girls, music pumping, alcohol running through your veins, a fire in you. Burning into your limbs. Smoke goes to your head causing your visions to blur and your senses to go numb. Next thing you know the brake of day doesn't matter the only thing that matters is the pounding in your chest. The body's around you all meld together in to a colorful memory of feelings. The moment she walked in it felt like the whole room went electric. That second was all I needed to know that she was something different she was not to be played. A second was all I needed to feel the static in the air. _No Jace what are you doing. You are a top notch player you have one night stands. But I never seen her face before is she new? No she can't be no one wants to come to an old dying town like this. How come I can't place my thumb on her face. If seen her before I know it. _I look down to the small ring necklace around my neck then a painful vision came with the memory. One of a small little red head.

* * *

_12 years ago Jace in 1st grade_

_"_oh sorry." Said a small unfamiliar voice

"it's fine" I say turning to pick up a girls lunch box.

"I'm new my name is Clarissa I'm moving in with my dad and brother till my mom can find a job."she said while picking up her bus slip and back pack.

"I'm Jonathan, who is your brother?" We step on to the bus and I let her have the window seat.

"he is in second grade. His name is Sebastian. Do you know him?"she said sweetly

"umm yeah I think." I lied I did know him he was one of the older kids who picked on me.

"well Jace umm d- do..."she let out a frustrated breath and tried again "do you want to be my friend– you don't have to answer now if you don't want to it's just it would be nice to know some one on my first day."

"w-well I've never had a friend before but I would love to have you as a friend Clarissa." I feel so happy I've never had a friend or ever met a girl as nice as Clarissa. She blushed and then leaned over and hugged me.

"Good because you have a nice smile."she said while poking my cheek.

"why did you just hug me?" I said while slapping her hand out of my face.

"because that's what friends do... Well that's what I think they do at least."

"who's class are you in clary?" I say after laughing. We are so much alike. I think I will keep her she is funny.

"ummmm well who is– miss Joint?" She said while squinting at a small piece of paper.

"what did u just call her? Her name is miss Joiner." I say basically falling out my seat.

"well do you know any one who is in that class?" She said not turning a shade of red which I thought was adorable.

"Let me think. Hmmmm oh yes I know some one let me go get them." I get up and sit back down.

"did you not see them?" She said a little confused.

"no I have them right here."I say pointing to my self. "Hi I'm Jonathan I'm in miss Joiners class." I say holding out my hand.

"hi I'm Clarissa . It's nice to meet you Jonathan." She said in between giggles.

"do u mind if I call you clary?" I say still shaking her hand.

"Not if you don't mind me calling you Jace ."

"then it's settled your nickname for me is clary."

"and yours shall be squishy. And you shall be my squishy." She said with a single nod of her head.

"no way! I thought you said Jace not- what ever you said." While I was yelling she was bent over laughing.

"I was kidding. Loosen up Jace." She reaches around her neck to unhook a necklace from around her neck. She puts it around my neck and backs away. I look down at the necklace. It was a simple chain with a ring hanging from it.

"What is this." I say still holding the ring in my hand. She laughs then said softly

"it's a token of our friendship. You have to give me something but you dint have to right now." She said with the sweetest smile. Then glass shattering all around us and screams swim around my head screams that belong to none other than my little clary.

"Clary!" I scream "open your eyes, please clary don't go, clary no don't go!" I say holding her head in my hands as tears fall from my eyes in to her beautiful pail skin. "Someone help!" I scream

* * *

Reality

She opens her door and I pull her against me and kick the door closed with my foot. Our lips crash together as I push her on to the closed door she reaches for the hem of my shirt and I let her pull it off a split second later we are locking lips agin. I pull her shirt off and now let the fun begin. We made our way to her bed room with a trail of clothing left behind us. We each her room just as the last pieces of clothing are coming off she pushes me on to her bed then she climbs on top of me bushing her bleach blonde hair to one side of her head. _What was her name oh god um Sara? Sadie? Santana_? I can't remember to save my life she was running her hands down my hips and stopped when she reached my inner thighs. _I might not know her name but god did she know how to use her hands_. I flipped us so now I was in control. I dipped my head down to hers and she followed through with kissing me to her hearts content. My hands slid from her head to her breast ware one hand stayed as the other one slipped down to her underwear. I slip it to one side and tease her with my forefinger and middle finger slipping in and out of her she squirms with the feeling I go faster, deeper, and harder. Her back arches up with pleasure. She slips me a condom and she doesn't waist a second. She pulls me on top of her and takes my face again and starts kissing me. I go in to her with more force than intended. She lets out a gasp then continues to kiss me. _God child a mans got to breath_. I start going faster as I hear her breath quicken. I pulse harder as she grinds on me. the feel of being inside of her makes me push harder the rubbing, my erection is at full and she can tell she starts moaning louder in between kisses. I pull out when she lets go she gets on top and starts rubbing me faster then slower after she was satisfied I go back in and she grinds on me I pulse up and down making her explode in to a second orgasam. I push her back down to make her lay down on he back I spread her legs apart and find her lips not the lips on her face. She moaned out my name. _Shit! Yeah Im having fun to girl who's name I have not a clue. _Ask soon as she falls asleep I find my clothing and get in to my car and drive home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading don't forget to review and there will be more but this is just to start it off. I'll do a lot more tomorrow. **

**P.s I obviously don't own the mortal instruments ms. clare dose I'm just a fanfic writer using the characters**.


End file.
